


wolfskin

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bestiality, Food Kink, Knotting, M/M, Other, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Training, Voyeurism, Werewolf Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets turned into a werewolf. His and Loki's sex life gets even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. how those stories start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The wolf opened its mouth as much as it could in Loki’s grip, which wasn’t much, and licked at his fingers through the gap between its long fangs. The tongue was broad and warm, flexible but strong, and very, very soft._
> 
> _“Oh.” Brilliant. Now he was aroused. “This is how those stories start, Loki.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fill for a frostironkink prompt](http://frostironkink.tumblr.com/post/148435467914/prompt-tony-is-turned-into-a-werewolf-loki-finds): "Tony is turned into a werewolf. Loki finds him whilst Tony is in werewolf form. Werewolf!Tony fucks Loki (and Loki totally loves it)."

Loki came in the front door holding the bag of groceries with one arm. He wondered briefly at the darkness, since Tony was supposed to be there already, waiting for him, but maybe he was late? Shrugging, he turned on the light.

And recoiled at the wreckage.

He scanned the living room, taking in the stuffing spilling out from gouges on the sofa, the vase lying in pieces on the floor, the magazines he usually stored under the coffee table now strewn around and ripped, a dinner chair missing a leg, a plant uprooted and quite far away from its pot, a trail of rich brown soil connecting them…

Had he been robbed? Searched? Had someone come in and ransacked the place for, what, hints to Tony’s new projects? Evidence of a crime?

Stepping back out of the apartment in case they were still there, he reached for his phone and speed-dialed Tony. He tapped his foot impatiently as the prehistoric piece of technology connected, thinking _answer, Tony, answer_.

A phone started ringing inside the apartment, and Loki’s blood ran cold.

Calling his armor to him, he strode inside. Throwing knives appeared in his hands, itching to kill whoever had invaded and destroyed his home and hurt his lover. His magic flew before him like a plague, pushing debris out of his way. At last he came to his bedroom door. He hesitated.

Something was scratching at the door and growling, low and guttural. If that thing, whatever it was, had so much as dared to bite Tony, Loki was going to skin it alive.

He kicked the door open, enjoying the little whine of pain as it slammed into the creature, and advanced while it was still stunned. He stepped inside, eyes adjusting to the darkness, and heard another warning growl. Loki met the angry amber eyes with a glare of his own. The creature’s bared fangs glinted in the light that came in from the hallway

A _wolf_. Of all the things that could have gotten inside his 10 th floor apartment without raising alarm… Shape shifter, then? Or had some rival materialized it inside Loki’s home? A snarling beast would be less than a minor inconvenience to someone of his constitution, but Tony? A mere mortal?

Suddenly, the wolf jumped him, jaws stretched wide open and aiming straight at his hand. Loki grinned darkly and let it have it. If it wanted a poisoned dagger to its palate, who was he to stop it?

But then a flash of blue light from the wolf’s chest made him vanish the dagger in a hurry, and the jaws clamped down on his hand, hard. Loki was made of tough stuff, so he barely felt it, and the wolf was left hanging from its mouth. It seemed to notice, because it snarled wetly and tried to bite even harder.

Loki grabbed the beast by the neck and slammed it into the wall. It let go instantly, and Loki used that hand to examine its chest. Its front legs tried to push him away and, when they couldn’t, started scratching furiously at him, but he paid it no mind. He found what he’d been looking for: the arc reactor.

“Oh, Tony, what have you done now?” he whispered, letting the wolf fall to the floor.

It immediately tried to bite his shin.

Loki let it, amused, and huffed out a long breath. He’d been so fucking worried, and here Tony was not dead or kidnapped or being tortured, he’d just been turned into a beast. A mindless one, apparently, as there was no hint of recognition in its eyes. Maybe when it calmed down a bit… He’d better put the groceries in the fridge, then. So much for a romantic dinner.

The second he made to move, the wolf jumped away and growled menacingly, hackles raised. Loki rolled his eyes at it and walked back to the entrance. He was starving.

* * *

The wolf’s wariness, once it calmed down, turned to curiosity in true Tony form.

It stayed in the destroyed bedroom long enough for Loki, now de-armored, to finish grilling some chicken and making salad, but came out once it scented food. Having planned for this, Loki had grilled two chicken breasts, and threw one at the wolf. It snatched it out of the air and went away to eat it. By the time Loki had dried the dishes and was putting them away, it’d come back and cautiously approached him.

Loki opted to ignore the wolf, knowing that, if there was anything of Tony left inside, it would drive it _crazy_ , and instead started fixing the wreck that was his apartment. The more obvious it was that Loki was paying the animal no attention, the harder it tried to get it. It followed him around, sticking its snout in the trash bag, pawing at debris, and even stealing a gutted cushion from his hand and wagging its tail as if saying _take it back, come on, I dare you_. Loki, smirking, merely turned to the next task, like putting the plant back in its pot or sorting the magazines into “ripped” or “salvageable”.

The wolf, rather than take the hint and go away, butted its shoulder into Loki’s thigh hard enough to make him lose his balance. Loki caught himself and shoved back, and they ending up tussling like puppies on the floor.

Five minutes later found Loki flat on his back, the wolf standing over him and panting in his face.

“Eugh,” Loki complained. He shoved the snout away.

The wolf turned back to face him and breathed in his general direction, obviously on purpose.

Loki could have sworn it was laughing at him. He slapped Tony’s shoulder. “Glad to have you back.” He wasn’t certain how much of Tony was actually in the wolf at that moment, but it was _something_. His basic personality, at least. “Well, you win. Now get off so I can finish—“

The wolf licked his mouth.

“Wha—“

And again, covering his face from chin to nose in slobber.

Loki grabbed the snout and held it away from him, hissing and spitting like an annoyed cat. “You are _disgusting_ , Tony.”

The wolf opened its mouth as much as it could in Loki’s grip, which wasn’t much, and licked at his fingers through the gap between its long fangs. The tongue was broad and warm, flexible but strong, and very, very soft.

“Oh.” Brilliant. Now he was aroused. “This is how those stories start, Loki,” he muttered to himself, making no move to take his hand away from the tongue. If anything, he spread his fingers a bit, letting Tony—no, letting _the wolf_ lick between them.

Apparently noticing Loki’s turmoil, the animal reached down to lick his mouth again, its breath hot and wet against his cheek.

Loki let it, trying to convince himself it wasn’t much different from kissing a human-shaped Tony. Hopefully it would be satisfied and that would be that.

Except it wasn’t. The animal did get bored of licking his mouth, yes, but it progressed to sticking its wet nose under Loki’s jaw and sniffing. It tickled pleasantly, so Loki smiled and turned his head to give it more room, lying passively on the floor under the huge beast. The licking started again, sharp teeth scraping now and then, and it felt so close to how Tony nibbled at him when he was trying to get Loki in the mood, that Loki gave an involuntary moan.

Encouraged, the wolf pawed at his shirt, messing it up. Loki said, “Fine, fine, have it your way,” and undid the top few buttons. It was enough for the wolf to sniff and lick the skin of his chest, and yeah, Loki was sold to the idea. He hoped Tony would let him live it down afterwards, but right now? All he cared about was getting that slippery long tongue over every inch of his body. He undid the remaining buttons and let his shirt fall open.

The animal wagged its tail and sniffed a trail from Loki’s neck to his armpit. It buried its snout there and promptly sneezed, tickling him madly. He pressed his arms to his chest in case it wanted to try again, but it didn’t. It seemed more interested in his nipple, licking at it like it was a stain it could lick off. It carried on its fervent, breathy exploration of Loki’s torso, licking into his belly button a couple times while Loki squirmed. Loki arched his back involuntarily when the sniffs reached the edge of his pants, feeling the movement on his cock through the cloth, already imagining that tongue on him.

The wolf nosed at his bulge, looked at him, nosed again, looked at him with its ears perked up, whined, desperate for Loki to open his pants. It pawed at his crotch with both paws and moved uneasily when nothing happened.

“You want it?” Loki asked, low in his throat, biting his lip when the nose buried itself into his crotch again. Damn it. “Take it, then.” He undid his fly and drew his cock out. It was half-hard already, and it lay fat along his lower stomach.

The first thing the animal did was sniff it, right at the base of the shaft, over his balls. It must have liked the smell, because it decided to lap at it. At first careful, tentative, but then harder, the tongue digging hard along the skin, and then it was licking in quick, broad strokes along the length, from root to tip. It went wild when it discovered the leaking slit at the top, the tongue coming in and out of its mouth in flashes of mottled pink, long enough to curl deliciously around the head in every pass, until it had cleaned all the precum away.

Loki exhaled loudly. “ _Fuck me_ ,” he swore, and then his head caught up with that he’d just said and he flushed scarlet. No, he wouldn’t sink _that_ low. “Tony,” he moaned, reaching down to scratch the furry head now lapping at his balls, teeth scraping the wrinkled skin when they inevitable caught in the motion and drew into its mouth.

No finesse, no art; nothing but pure animal enthusiasm. Tony had never touched him like this. He loved it. Damn, but he loved it. And he wanted more.

Interrupting the wolf, he pushed down his pants, wiggling out of them as best he could. They were skinny jeans and he was wearing stylized combat boots, so they got stuck around his ankles, but it was enough for his purposes. He turned over onto his hands and knees.

The wolf, which had until that point been waiting in puzzlement, instantly stuck its cold nose in his ass, sniffing deeply. It licked experimentally, and then it licked with gusto, floppy tongue reaching all the way around his balls, pressing broadly against his hole, and then swiping up all along his crack. Loki went down on his elbows, giving it a better angle, and spread his legs. After a few moments, it started concentrating on his asshole in particular, much to Loki’s delight, and he was relaxed enough already that the tongue slipped in a bit. His thighs quivered in pleasure, and he rested his weight on one elbow so he could reach down and take himself in hand.

Distantly, he became aware of something brushing against his shin and paused long enough to look. The wolf’s hips were curved in a C, twitching forward, thrusting into thin air. He groaned: apparently they had the same idea, except the poor animal didn’t have anything to rub against. He would help the creature out later… Or. Or he could actually let the wolf fuck him. His hole was craving a cock, and, oh, why not also a nice thick knot? The wolf clearly wanted it.

Fuck. He was really going to do this, wasn’t he?

He dropped his hand, leaving his aching cock in favor of grabbing an ass cheek and pulling to better expose his hole, letting the wolf wet his fingers with its lovely tongue. Everything was slick with slobber; it dribbled down onto his balls and fell in droplets between his spread knees. He had to fight the clever tongue to stick two fingers inside his asshole, and even as he stretched it kept licking, around them and into him. He thrust with his hand, making sure his channel was nice and slippery too, and pulled them out with a mewl.

“Tony,” he called, appalled at how utterly wrecked he sounded, and held his opening spread between thumb and index. “Fuck me.”

The wolf happily went back to licking into him.

Loki’s breath shook. It felt good, but it wasn’t what he wanted. What he craved. Growling, “You stupid animal!” he reached further behind himself, grabbed the wolf by the loose skin around its neck, and heaved it over him like a blanket.

The front paws hugged him immediately around the waist. The wolf’s hips moved erratically against him; among all the warm, dry fur, something slick stood out as it pressed against his ass cheek, against his ass crack, against his balls, but never quite into him. The more misses, the more desperate the wolf grew, until it was scrabbling around trying to get the right angle, scratching Loki’s legs with its sharp claws.

“Do I have to do _everything_ ,” muttered Loki as he grabbed the slim tip of the wolf’s cock and aimed it right.

On the next thrust, the animal’s hips snapped straight up. The cock slid right in, still too small to be satisfying but good. It started thrusting rapid-fire right away, using its hold on Loki’s waist to pull itself deeper.

Loki moaned shakily, already feeling the canine cock becoming erect inside him. “I need to train you,” he decided, reaching between his legs to grab his swinging member and stroke it.

A snort came from behind his left ear, followed by sharp pants as he pace of the thrusting increased even more. Soon the cock inside him grew large enough that it was pressing against his prostate with every pass. He spread his legs further and lowered himself onto his chest, his ass hanging in the air to be pounded by the wolf.

Then, just as Loki was getting to the good part, it thrust hard one, two times, and stilled, pumping its seed into him. Then it promptly lay down on Loki’s back, exhausted, and panted in his ear.

He would have complained, except he now noticed exactly _how_ large the cock inside him. How wide. Beautifully wide and thick with a knot, and big enough that he only needed to squirm to feel delicious pressure against his sweet spot. He tightened his channel experimentally and _oh_ , he was never going back to human cock again. This was... He was _so full_. So full and warm and he could feel the cock still ejaculating inside him, stream after stream of come. His own cock, when he looked, was purple-red against his pale fingers.

Thrusting back into the monster cock inside him, he stroked himself until he came harder than he could remember ever coming.

As he caught his breath, face against the hardwood and limbs all loose, he reflected that cleanup was going to suck. He was going to be shitting out doggie cum for the next three days. But, on the plus side, the knot was still going strong inside him. He could probably earn himself another orgasm... He propped himself up on an elbow and clenched his ass. Norns, _yes._

The wolf licked his ear.

Loki laughed and grabbed his dick. Maybe he could convince the beast to lick him clean.

* * *

Loki was fixing breakfast the next day when Tony, the actual human-shaped version, woke up on the couch. He spotted his lover rubbing his stubbly face and walked over with a mug. “Coffee?” he offered.

Tony took it with a breath of thanks. He took a couple of scalding sips.

“Hungry? I made breakfast.”

“Famished.” Tony’s voice sounded rough, like he’d deep-throated sandpaper. He stood up to follow Loki, only to wobble a bit and sit back down with a confused frown. “What happened?”

Loki brought over a tray with toast, scrambled eggs, and his own mug of coffee. He put the tray down on the coffee table, which was scratched beyond repair, and sat down next to Tony. He sunk his fingers in Tony’s hair and scratched gently behind his ear. “Congrats,” he said, grinning, “you’re a werewolf.”

Tony straightened from where he’d leaned into Loki’s caress and glared at him. “Not funny,” he rasped.

“Not a joke.” Grabbing a piece of toast, Loki brought it to Tony’s lips; he took it without complaint. “I came home last night and you were a wolf.” He gestured at the destruction around them. “You reverted back come morning.”

“Was it full—“

“Full moon? Yes, I checked _._ ”

They ate in silence, Loki giving Tony’s considerable mind some time to process.

At last, Tony obersrved, “You don’t look annoyed.”

Oops. Too much time. “Why would I be annoyed?”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “You are _pleased_.”

“No, I’m not.” Loki sipped his coffee, avoiding Tony’s eyes. “I’m not pleased _or_ displeased. I am completely neutral about this development.”

Too late: Tony was grinning. “You’re _glowing._ We fucked last night, didn’t we? _While I was a wolf_?”

Loki’s cheeks burned. “No, of course we didn’t.” He pretended disgust. “What a devious, twisted little creature you are, to think up such perversions.”

They fell silent after that, Loki pointedly looking away from his lover while he grinned knowingly.

Later, when breakfast was finished and they were on the computer shopping for furniture —which Tony would pay for, of course—, Tony kissed Loki’s temple and murmured, goatee brushing the shell of his ear, “My place next time. I want it on tape.”

Loki bit his lip and nodded. Next time.


	2. the taming of the wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Stay,” Loki warned the wolf. Slowly, checking for any movement, he set the plate down on the floor. The beast pounced on the steaks the second the plate clicked on the tile, shoving him out of the way in its momentum. Loki shook his head. Stupid thing was either too dumb to retain even the simplest of orders, or entirely too wilful to obey them. It had to be the second; the wolf obeyed perfectly well when it suited it, like when it wanted to rut._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fill for a frostironkink prompt](http://frostironkink.tumblr.com/post/148779796709/prompt-are-you-allowed-to-pass-on-a-request-to): "Are you allowed to pass on a request to all writers but especially the writer of Wolfskin? It was AMAZING. And I was hoping to ask them or someone else to continue with the ~training of wolf!Tony. Can we have Loki teaching him how to eat Loki out before he’s been fucked and/or after he’s fucked and needs to be cleaned? Maybe with some trial and error as well? Maybe with wolf!Tony coming up behind Loki and sniffing him until Loki gets the hint, drops his pants and leans over a couch with spread legs, making him thrust his hips into nothing as wolf!Tony rims him until he comes?"

Loki woke up from his nap with a floppy tongue between his ass cheeks. He spread his legs automatically.

The wolf lapped eagerly at the top of his balls and ass crack, cleaning up the mixture of Tony’s come and ranch dressing that had leaked out of his still loose asshole while he had his post-coital nap. As he reached down to stroke his cock, he smirked into the pillow. _Thank you, Tony_ , he thought, _This is the best idea you’ve had since propositioning me._

The wet nose sniffed his skin, trying to find the source of the delicious mixture. Loki grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled them apart, exposing his still-loose hole. The animal found it and started licking at once, first tentatively and then increasingly desperately as the flavor diminished with each pass of its tongue. It pawed at the mattress in consternation.

Chuckling, Loki bent one leg to his chest. “Here, boy!” He dipped a fingertip inside him and dragged it out of his rim, leaving the wolf a trail it could follow. When he felt the bristly whiskers pressing between his cheeks, he held his asshole spread with two fingers.

The wolf managed to lick into him on its first try, and then proceeded to fuck him with its tongue, reaching as deep as it could. When Loki removed his fingers to give it room to press closer, its fangs dug into his flesh with every wet lick. The little pinpricks only added to the pleasure, and Loki tilted his hips into the muzzle, one hand on his cock and the other holding a cheek out of the way.

Tony had discovered the wolf’s love of ranch dressing while watching the recordings from their second full together, when Loki had honored Tony’s request and come over to his penthouse. After a thorough mounting and knotting, Loki had gone looking for something to eat and found only a wrinkled old potato and an almost empty bottle of ranch. He’d improvised some French fries and used the dressing as dip, and the wolf had licked the bowl and Loki’s fingers clean afterwards. He hadn’t given it much thought, used to pets begging for scraps, but apparently he should have.

To be perfectly honest, two hours ago Loki still hadn’t been too keen on the idea of having sour cream and onions in his ass instead of their usual lube, but Tony had said to trust him, and yeah, that had put a stop to Loki’s resistance.

It had paid off: Tony’s idea had been, as they usually were, absolutely brilliant.

Stroking his cock in time with the thrusting tongue, Loki vowed that if this ploy worked, if the wolf really could be trained to do eat him out like _this_ without the sauce, he’d wake Tony with blowjobs for at least six months.

Hand a blur on his cock and velvety tongue fucking deep into him, he came with a whimper muffled in his pillow.

The wolf’s tongue carried on thrusting in and out of him long after he went limp in relaxation. It felt even better, so he allowed it. Or at least until the careless beast actually bit him.

It happened by reflex: he turned around in a blink and kicked the wolf off him.

The wolf went flying off the bed and onto the floor, falling on its back. It scrambled to its feet and bared its fangs at Loki with a dangerous snarl, hackles rising.

“Oops,” Loki grimaced. A slap on the nose or a firm kick was one thing, and the wolf had never minded roughhousing, but this was something else entirely. He was genuinely sorry. “I’m sorry, Tony, I didn’t mean to do that.” He approached it carefully, crouching to make himself seem smaller, and offered his hand palm up.

Warily, fangs still bared, the animal reached out to sniff it. When it saw that Loki meant no harm, it relaxed its guard and butted its head into his hand.

All was forgiven.

Loki smiled and pet it, scratching behind the pointy ears and, when the animal leaned into him, its shoulder blades. He rubbed his cheek into a furry temple. “Want some dinner, boy?”

In answer, the wolf licked a wet stripe up his face. Tony, either version of him, was always ravenous after his transformations.

“Of course you do.” Getting up and stretching, he grabbed his silk robe from the chair where he’d laid it out earlier, put it on, and went out of the room.

* * *

 

The wolf watched him, pawing at the floor impatiently while Loki turned on the stove, set out a skillet and waited for it to heat up. It perked up when he got the two large steaks from the fridge, but obeyed the firm “Sit!” Loki threw its way. It was one of the few commands it had mastered, mainly because it had learnt that it wouldn’t get any steak otherwise.

The first few full moons, it had stood up on two legs with its front paws braced on the counter, trying to get at the raw meat, but an unbalancing kick behind the knee, repeated as needed, had taken care of the issue. It had taken several moons to teach it to wait instead of stalking around the kitchen and growling at Loki whenever he slapped its snout away from where he was working on his own meal. The meal in question was generally salad, as no amount of sharp “No”s or “Down”s could prevent the wolf from stealing any meat he cooked for himself.

While the skillet heated up, Loki got a new bottle of ranch dressing and put it in hot water for later, in case it was needed, and got busy preparing his own dinner. He also checked the water bowl Tony had set out earlier, while he was still human, and saw it was full.

When the skillet was hot, he fried the steaks rare and then put them on a plate.

The wolf stood up as soon as it saw the meat being transferred. Its eyes followed the plate.

“Stay,” Loki warned the wolf. Slowly, checking for any movement, he set the plate down on the floor.

The beast pounced on the steaks the second the plate clicked on the tile, shoving him out of the way in its momentum.

Loki shook his head. Stupid thing was either too dumb to retain even the simplest of orders, or entirely too wilful to obey them. It had to be the second; the wolf obeyed perfectly well when it suited it, like when it wanted to rut.

Salad bowl in hand, he went to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

The wolf followed behind him a few minutes later, climbing onto the couch and licking its chops.

Loki, being Loki, had put ranch dressing on his salad. He chose that moment to toss it, filling the air with its smell. Like clockwork, the beast followed its nose to the bowl and tried to stick its snout in it. He slapped it away with a flat “No” _._

It had to learn eventually, right? He was just helping it along.

Smirking, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Some movie Tony liked was on, which was better than zapping idly through channels, so watched and ate in silence. Now and then the wolf would quietly make a bid for his salad, thinking it was being sneaky, and he had to push the animal away several times, each accompanied with its own “No”.

When he was done, the wolf was lying on its belly with its head on Loki’s thigh, watching him balefully but —finally— resigned. In reward, Loki patted its neck with a proud “Good boy” and allowed it to lick the bowl clean.

Once the snout withdrew from the bowl, he put it on the coffee table and scratched the wolf’s back until it rolled over, seeking belly rubs. He gave it a couple to appease it and then took a nail file from the family-sized pack they kept in the coffee table just for this purpose. He set about filing the sharp claws, especially the ones on the hind legs, since those where the ones that left the worst scratches.

The beast, used to this by now, just lay there without moving, earning itself more belly rubs and loving “Who’s a good boy? You are“s now and then.

* * *

 

When the movie ended, Loki got up to wash the bowl and the skillet. He made a mental note to let his lover know that he should buy a better taste in movies urgently.

The wolf jumped off the couch and followed him. It loved pestering Loki that way, shadowing him so close that he sometimes tripped over it when he wasn’t paying attention. When they entered the kitchen, it butted its shoulder against his thighs and went to drink some water from its bowl.

The noises it made as it drank were the exact same as when it had eaten him out.

Loki felt himself blushing, but he drew his eyes away from the mottled pink tongue thrusting in and out of the water, and set about washing the dishes. He was just starting on the skillet when he felt a snout sniffing his butt.

He chuckled. “You want my ass, boy?” he purred, glancing under his arm at the animal.

It nudged at the space under his asscrack, huffing pleadingly. It was all ready to fuck, now that it had been fed and watered.

Too bad.

Loki reached behind himself to push the snout away with a soapy hand. “Patience. You’ll have me as soon as I’m done with this.”

The wolf snarled softly, indicating he was displeased. Ignoring his hand, it went back to poking him insistently.

Just for that, Loki took his sweet time washing the iron skillet. He almost never used steel wool on it, but this occasion called for it, he decided. The sound of metal scraping metal filled the kitchen, and he felt the snout retreat.

Good.

And then a furry head snuck under the hem of his robe. Soft fur brushed against the back of his thighs. The cold wet nose touched the back of his balls as the wolf searched around for his asshole. Upon finding it, it began slowly lapping at it, its supple tongue molding into every crevice.

Moaning softly, Loki spread his legs. This, he could give.

But the wolf stopped licking. It stayed there, snout up his asscrack, and did nothing. _Two can play this game_ , it seemed to say.

“Seriously?” Loki asked out loud.

No answer but soft panting behind his balls. It cooled the spit that had been left behind.

Rolling his eyes, Loki dried one soapy hand on a dish towel and pulled the back of the silk robe up over his ass. He had to arch his back to keep it from sliding back down, which only served to expose his asshole more.

The wolf gave him a half-hearted lick, the tease.

“Well, how about this?” Loki grabbed the bottle of ranch dressing —which was by then at a comfortable temperature—, opened it one-handed, and let some trickle down his crack.

It worked magic. The wolf licked it up hungrily, not even letting it drip down as far as his balls.

Loki’s eyelids drooped, and he tilted his ass further into that sweet tongue stroking up between his cheeks again and again and again, licking him clean. Of course, since the sauce wasn’t inside him this time, the wolf only licked into him a couple of times, but it was enough to make him tremble with want. He washed the skillet as slowly as he could, pausing once to add more sauce when the wolf showed signs of winding down.

Finally, thighs quivering, he set it face down on the dish towel to dry. He let more ranch dribble down his ass and dropped to his forearms on the counter. Soaking a couple fingers in the sauce, he stuffed them in his ass. Desperate for more, he fucked himself on them twice and removed them.

The wolf fucked him with its hot, slick tongue, nose pressing into his flesh. Its muzzle was at the perfect angle; its tongue went as deep as it could ever go, rubbing his flesh deliciously on the way.

This time, when the licking petered out, Loki was beyond ready.

His need must have been obvious, because the wolf got up on its hind legs, front paws scrabbling around Loki’s waist, and humped thin air.

“I’m too far up for you,” Loki murmured, pushing himself to a standing position. His knees were going to give out any second now.

The wolf slid off him and jumped around impatiently, tail wagging. It was already showing pink, the tapered tip of its cock poking out of its sheath.

Loki considered getting down on all fours then and there, but then remembered the last time he’d let the wolf tie him on the kitchen tile. Never again. Living room was better. “Come on, Tony,” he said, making towards the door.

The wolf trotted after him, sticking its nose in his ass once or twice, just in case he hadn’t gotten the message.

“Yes, yes, I know,” he said, shedding his robe and draping it over the back of the couch. He pushed the coffee table away to make room and knelt in front of the couch, resting his chest on the seat cushion. “C’mere, boy,” he called, patting his ass, “mount me. Come on.”

The beast did not understand Allspeak, but it had learned certain words. “Mount” was one of them. It yipped excitedly and did just that, front paws closing around Loki’s waist and cock finding Loki’s asshole unerringly.

This was the best part of having the wolf as a regular lover: no more awkward fumbling and stepping on everything, floor, rug, or Loki’s body alike. Now that it had gotten used to his body’s dimensions, it always went straight for his ass.

He sighed contentedly, relaxing into the couch as the wolf fucked him fast and hard. His cock hung between his legs, bouncing against the fabric of the couch with every thrust. He couldn’t wait until the knot filled him, plugging his ass with its delicious girth.

The wolf’s hips stilled and hot panting sounded in his ear, but the feeling of fullness he’d been looking forward to didn’t come.

Nonplussed, Loki snuck a hand under the wolf’s soft warm belly and felt around where they were joined.

The stupid beast had managed to let the knot form _outside_ his ass.

He groaned into the couch. “Bad wolf,” he scolded, squeezing the furry balls in punishment.

The wolf panted some more, puffs of hot air on the nape of his neck. It kept still, resting on his back. Its engorged cock was pumping streams of spunk into him that would probably start leaking down his legs soon.

Loki’s ass clenched reflexively at that mental picture, and he found that he enjoyed how the meaty thickness stretched his rim. Though he couldn’t have the knot, the shaft itself was plenty enough to satisfy him. And, unlike when they were tied, he could move the cock in and out. Arching his back more, he grasped its cock at the base, right between the knot and the balls, and pulled it out a few inches. He slid it back in, and he was so full with doggy cum that it glided easily against his inner walls.  

Its owner seemed content to let him, so he happily began to fuck himself with the wolf’s thick and warm and slick cock. The texture was unlike anything he’d ever felt before, and it stretched his rim just shy of painfully with each pass.

Soon, he was panting hard enough to match his lover.

His hand rubbing the penile sheath must have felt good, for the wolf licked his ear and began thrusting again, its hips slapping Loki’s ass.

“Oh-ho, good boy!” he purred, relocated the hand to his own dick. He stroked himself quickly, racing the wolf to orgasm.

The wolf won. It stilled, pumping another round of runny spunk into him.

The knot was still outside, but now that Loki had discovered this trick, he didn’t mind at all.

Keeping one hand on his cock, he reached between them with the other and rubbed the sheath again. “Fuck me, boy, fuck me,” he encouraged, rubbing to the rhythm the wolf used when fucking him.

The beast started thrusting again, pounding his prostate just right.

It was precisely what Loki needed, and this time he finished first, spend dripping on the floor. His thighs were streaked with all the come that had leaked out.

He was a mess, and he loved it.

Since he and the wolf weren’t tied, there was no reason to sit still. He pushed the beast off. Its penis popped out with a wet squelch, and the liquid jizz that had accumulated inside him trickled in rivulets down his balls and the back of his thighs. He shuddered into the couch, too weak to lift himself, and caught his breath.

The wolf curled up on itself to lick its cock clean, and then unwound to wash Loki too. The hot tongue was a welcome contrast on the cooling trails. He forced as much of the jizz out as he could, and the wolf ate it all up, going so far as to lick into him again.

Loki moaned helplessly. “Good boy,” he managed, though it came out strangled with pleasure. He loved it. He loved it _so_ much. But he had to stop this, because if he started again, he might never stop, and he wasn’t sure the wolf would be up for another round.

Eventually, he managed to raise himself onto the couch, turning around so he could sit. Or melt into the couch, same thing. The air was chilly against his fevered skin; he took the robe and wrapped it around himself like a blanket.

As soon as he settled, the wolf started washing the inside of his thighs and his cock.

He petted the wolf, meeting its soulful liquid eyes when it looked up at him. “Good boy,” he praised again, softly. “You are such a good boy, Tony.”

Its eyes narrowed in pleasure. It stood on its hind legs, propping paws on Loki’s lap, and licked at his mouth.

Loki parted his lips, letting the animal’s supple tongue lick between them. The sloppy kisses tasted of wolf cum, a flavor he’d never thought he’d one day find familiar. Smiling ruefully, he picked the wolf up by the armpits and cradled in his arms.

It didn’t squirm, trusting him implicitly. It did, however, lick the underside of his chin.

Dodging the attentions, Loki scratched the wolf’s chest.

It batted his hand away playfully, muzzle open in a wolfy grin.

Loki arched an eyebrow and tried again, this time the belly, but his hand was kicked off.

The wolf yipped and wagged its tail.

They played at that for a bit, the wolf pushing his hand away but trying to lick his face and Loki dodging the snout but trying to rub the wolf’s belly or chest. Then the animal squirmed off him and onto the other the couch, where it turned in circles and plopped down to nap.

Deciding it had the right idea, Loki got up and went to the bedroom, where he slipped into bed naked.

* * *

 

He woke again at some indeterminate time with a lick on his cheek. He murmured a in complaint, rolled over and went back to sleep.

His bed partner buried a nose in his hair and inhaled deeply.

Loki opened his eyes to the darkness. “Tony?” he croaked.

“The one and only, babe,” his now human lover replied, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “How did the ranch work out?”

“Just as you thought it would. You’ll see in the tapes.” Loki turned enough that he was lying on his back and turned on the bedside lamp.  

They both squinted at the brightness.

Tony’s warm brown eyes came into focus. “Tell me more,” he ordered. Requested. He had the tapes, yes, but he _loved_ first-hand accounts. Especially when they came in Loki’s still-rough-with-sleep voice.

Loki flushed, remembering the sensation. “Well, I woke up with the wolf’s tongue fucking my ass.” He looked Tony in the eyes and bit his lip. “It went so deep that your fangs were almost biting me, I can still feel it…”

He described the rimming in detail, reveling in Tony’s keen interest. Then he recounted the rest of the night, like there part where he teased the wolf and used more ranch dressing to tempt it into eating him out.

When he mentioned fingering himself in the kitchen, Tony slid a finger into him and, still holding his eyes, asked “What else?”

Between soft hisses, Loki spoke of baring his ass to the beast and encouraging it to mount him, about the disappointment with the knot, about using the wolf’s cock as a dildo. About how thick it had been.

By that point, Tony’s cock was also hard, pressing hot and thick into his hip, and he was teasing three fingers in and out of Loki. “Maybe we can take a mold,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Loki’s shoulder. “I can make the knot inflatable.”

Loki nodded helplessly, tilting his hips into Tony’s fingers. “Oh, yes, please.”

Tony tickled his sweet spot. “Tell me more.”

Breath hitching, Loki told him about discovering the trick with the sheath, about how it had taken the wolf three rounds to get him to orgasm, and about how the huge purple cock had pumped enough jizz into him that it had started dripping out while the cock was still inside him.

Tony pulled his fingers out and pushed him onto his stomach. “Wanna mount you.” He mouthed at Loki’s neck, and his coarse beard was a sharp contrast to the soft fur that had caressed Loki’s skin moments before.

Groaning, Loki got his knees under him and pushed his ass in the air, arching his back. He patted his rump and, watching Tony out the corner of his laughing eyes, rasped, “Hop on, boy!”

Shaking his head in amusement, Tony knelt behind him and did just that.


End file.
